Cena con la famiglia italiana
by Draw-a-Circle-Hetalian
Summary: Dinner with the Italian was never so fun! "Salsa like the food?" "No mia bella!" Italy x Reader


Enjoy!

* * *

Cena con la famiglia italiana  
Italy x Reader  
Italy had invited you over for dinner. You couldn't refuse Italian food made by Italy himself! There was just one thing you were nervous about. His family. The ones you had never met. Like Lovino, Antonio, Rome, Analyn, All of them! You had heard of Antonio he was part of the Trio. The Bad Friends Trio. You were a little scared of him, just a little. You fixed your shirt. You had a cute baby blue top on and a black belt with a little bow across your waist. You had went with jeans and boots, because it got chilly even in Rome. You knocked on the large door that loomed in front of you. The door slung open and the smell of pasta hit you in the face. In front of you was Antonio and whom you expected to be Rome. Antonio threw his arm over your shoulder, and pulled you in. Analyn sat at the table and was speaking in Filipino. She glanced up, and her curl was obviously noticeable. Little did she know it had tangled with Italy's as he bent down behind her. Italy screeched and began to flail around as Analyn's face grew pink. You stood there flabbergasted. Did that really just happen?  
"Waaaah! _! Untangle us please!" Your eyes widened and you stepped back.  
"F-Feli, I really don't want to touch your curl." That was sorta a lie, you really wanted to touch it badly. It seemed weird with Analyn there too. He cried out again, and Lovino was shouting at you. Rome was laughing, and Antonio didn't know what to make of this.  
"Fine. I'll untangle your curls." You sighed as Lovino pushed you toward them. You bent down and shakily began the process of untangling hair. Many questions came to mind as you did this. How did they bathe? Or Can't they cut the hair off?  
"Che fa male!" Italy shouted. As you pulled his hair a little to hard.  
"España me ayuda! Esto duele ahhh" Analyn shouted but it ended out quiet. She closed her eyes and Antonio was freaking out. You fell back and sighed they were untangled and the room was finally silent. Analyn was clinging to Antonio. Italy stood up and went to the table, like nothing happened. You glance at the others in the room and decide to follow him.  
"B-Bella!" You ran into him and fell to the ground. You mumbled to yourself saying 'nice one smart one!' Truth was you liked Italy a lot. You were really exited that the Italian had invited you to eat with his family. It wasn't turning out well. He looked almost sad. You didn't like it not one bit.  
"Italy, mi dispaice!" He shuddered at your pronunciation but hugged you anyway.  
"It's fine bella! You didn't do it! Mia ragazza! " Italy hugged you tightly and then sat you at the table. He 'Veh'ed to the kitchen and began to place bowls of Italian dishes on the table. Everyone piled in and you somehow ended up by Lovino. Rome stood up and began to quiet everyone as a blondish boy walked in. He bowed and spoke in Italian to Rome and Lovino. He had a curl as well. His was more strange looking as it wasn't as fine as Italy's. It had jagged edges and didn't bounce as Lovino and Feli's did. He had bright green eyes like Antonio, over all he looked very nice.  
"Wah! It's-a bella ragazza!" He almost shouted. He clamped his hands over his mouth and giggled.  
You blushed and shyly looked at the plate on the table in front if you. Italy sat down at the table next to you.  
"Alright we're all here? Good! Well miss_, welcome! Please-a enjoy-a our familia!" Rome shouted and lifted his glass. No one else did although.  
"I wanted to sit by the chicá! " Antonio shouted.  
"Shut up! Stupido Spain." Lovino whispered. Analyn tossed a tomato at him and hit him in the nose. That's when the tomato battle started. You hid anywhere you could. Which was under the table. You still got covered in tomato sauce.  
"La Tomatina!" Antonio shouted. You didn't know what that was not did you want to find out.  
"Hai la salsa di pomodoro nei tuoi capelli, amore!" Italy laughed. And went for your hair.  
"Salsa? Like the Spanish food?" You asked. He laughed again and shook his head 'no' You giggled as well.  
"Italy, I like your family. They're fun." Italy laughed again and hugged you.  
"I'm glad, mi amore!" He hugged you tighter. There were a few laughs around them. Analyn was laying on top of Antonio. Lovino was pelting Rome with tomatoes and pasta.  
"Sarai il mio amore? Bella ragazza?" Italy held you at arms length.  
"I have no idea what you just said. I don't care."  
"Wha-" You kissed him gently. Then you carefully pulled away from him.  
"Mia ragazza?" He asked again  
"Sure Italy. All I caught was My though."  
"Ti amo!" He smiled, and you blushed still not knowing what it meant.  
"I love you." He repeated.  
"Ti amo you too." You whisper back.  
"Ti amo troppo, bella!"


End file.
